The Mukami's New Friend
by blackbutler415
Summary: I decided to make this about a girl who stayed with the Mukami brothers. The Sakamaki's and Yui will still be in it as well. And it will still go by the story
1. Chapter 1

_**I decided to do this fanfic because I was just in the mood to actually do something in my life. I hope you enjoy!**_

 **Chapter 1:**

"My name is Kojima Misaki," I told the Mukami brothers. I told my mother that I wanted to live with them since they were vampires and I wanted to collect some information about all the different types of vampires. Of course it was difficult task but it was all worth it. I may be human but I was going to get the data that my heart desires. When I said hi though everyone just looked at me like I shouldn't be there. I know they got the call that I wanted to come because I overheard when my mother called. I was stubborn and wanted to know if they would actually let a human come by. Though, knowing that they just might want me for my blood I didn't care. I just wanted to meet real vampires. It might make me sound crazy but I honestly don't care. I'd rather be crazy with a happy life then die a normal bitter person.

Anyway, I walked in with all of my luggage, which was only one suitcase that was on wheels, and set it down. I was hoping that they'd at least say but hi but everything went a completely different way after.

"Who the hell are you?" The one that spoke was the one with dark blonde hair. His personality seemed like an ass.

"Well, for your information I am the one who called to stay here for a while. If you don't know then you aren't the one who answered the god damned phone. Who actually answered?" I realized after I said it that I made it sound more like a demand but I meant for it to sound like a question. Also, I seemed to have gotten him angry which cause us to argue for a little while until the one with the mostly black hair spoke up.

"I am the one who answered the phone. It has come to my attention that you are the daughter of Ren Kojima. It's Misaki I presume."

"Yes that's me. And I presume that you know why I am here." I had tried to look as though I were serious and I think it worked because the one I was just arguing with had an even more angrier look on his face. But besides him was what looked like a boy had bandages on his arms. He looked like a nice kid but I doubt that since I know most vampires aren't actually nice. He just looked at me with curious eyes and I couldn't help but smile on he inside on how innocent and adorable his face looked.

"Yes I do know. Brothers, this woman is here to collect some information. If you don't want her to bother you than don't bother her. If she asks you any questions just answer them. As for you Misaki, you aren't allowed to ask any personal questions", the black haired one said, though he looked really serious and I saw a hint of sadness in his eyes when he did. That's a characteristic of my, though I kind of prefer it as an ability of a smart human. I may not actually have powers but I can tell some things that a vampire can sense.

Besides, I didn't really care about their past. Only the present mattered to me. "I won't ask anything beyond or behind the present. You have my word." I put my hand over my heart to prove that I wasn't lying to them.

"Well, now that we know you it's time for you to meet us. I'm Kou," the one with the blonde hair spoke. He also pointed to himself with a cheery smile. Usually people I met who were happy on first time ac-counters were usually really creepy and scary later so I immediately didn't like him. He continued, "That's my brother Azusa," this time he pointed to the boy with the bandages, "that's Yuma," this time it was the one I was arguing with, "and finally this is Ruki." The last name sounded familiar but I just couldn't put my finger on it. Though I'll just figure it out later.

"Well hello to you all. Like you're brother Ruki said my name is Misaki and yeah. Also, I don't mean to sound rude but Ruki can you please show me to a room I can sleep in?"

"Of course. If you will, follow me." SO, of course I followed him. After I got to the room that I was given he left. I was tired after traveling so I went to the bathroom to take a shower. After I was done I went outside. When I did I saw what looked like to be the one named Yuma by my bed. He was just leaning on the bed post looking at the floor. He seemed to be thinking. But I instantly knew that he was going to do something to me for making him angry earlier. Since I'm a human I never really thought how it felt to be bitten by a vampire. Of course I didn't want to know but it would happen sooner or later considering the fact that I was human and vampires drink human blood.

I walked over to my bed knowing that Yuma knew I was already out of the bathroom. Then, right after I got to the foot of my bed he pinned me down on it.

"How dare you have the nerve to argue with me."

I was a little shocked at first that he would still be mad about that. But I didn't judge because I would have probably been mad too.

"Yuma, is it?" More frustration came. "I don't know why you are still caught up with that. The argument is over. So basically saying why are you still caught up on something that has just ended?"

"You will pay for disobeying me fore-eyes."

He bit me and I din't know what to do at that moment. Everything information that I was supposed to be writing down was slipping down my mind. Though that was the last thing that I remembered. The last piece of information that I would need to collect from the Mukami brothers.

 **Before anyone says anything about the confusion they might feel. This all happens before Yui gets to the Mukami's. So if you have any rejections towards this, don't have any because this is what's gonna happen. Thank you for reading! ^_^**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

The next day I woke up and everything looked very blurry. I was in the room I was assigned but I was in different clothes. I honestly didn't mind them changing me since they obviously didn't want to have anything to do with me that would include going that far. Also, I just didn't really mind at all. Mostly because I never really cared what people thought of my body.

I got hungry so I decided to find the kitchen. It took a while but I soon found it. This place in my eyes was huge and the rooms were kind of hard to find. Though I could manage finding my way back to my room.

When I got to the kitchen I saw Yuma through the window attending to what looked like a garden. It was kind of weird seeing that a vampire would want to tend to a garden when they could just drink blood from humans. He seemed really relaxed though. Picking up tomatoes seemed to relax him. I was planning on getting food but my curiosity got the best of me and sp I decided to go outside to ask him some questions. I realized that I risked the chance of him getting mad and having him mad at me but if that meant getting what I wanted it would be worth it.

I walked outside and stood there watching Yuma tending to his garden. He kind of looked like a person who cared though knowing from first day being there I knew that he had a short temper.

"What do you want fore-eyes? Can't you see I'm busy."

"I don't really care if you're physically busy because I know that mentally you are free. Also, I came to ask you some questions after seeing you in a garden."

"I'm not answering any of your questions."

"Oh but you have to. After all, Ruki said you had to as long as it wasn't personal. So I will say this again but a little more nicer, I came to ask you some questions and so you will answer them. I don't care if I am human but I will get what I want."

I was proud of myself for standing up to a vampire. Though the consequences would be severe I didn't really mind. Sometimes pain made feel happy. Although a long time ago I realized that whenever I'm hurting really badly I start laughing. Most people thought that I was a creepy ass person but I honestly didn't care.

Yuma didn't looked all too pleased at what I said. He walked up to me and grabbed me by my wrist and the next thing I knew I was in a different room then my own. I couldn't see anything though and I kind of didn't want to either. All I could feel was Yuma pinning me to what felt like a bed. It was surprisingly comfortable though that didn't matter.

"How dare you tell me that I have to answer you're fucking questions. You can't tell me what to do and I'm not planning on letting you talk to me like that fore-eyes!"

"Can you stop calling me fore-eyes. I know that I wear glasses you don't have to remind me every time I'm around you."

He bit me once again just like before. Though it surprisingly felt good. Not sexually good but friendly good. I was whining a little less than last time though I didn't know why he his bite would be a little less painful. And although this was only the second time of him biting me it felt different. After a minute or two passed he let go of me. I could tell he was standing in front of me while I was still lying on the bed but what I didn't realize was the look on his face. Since it was dark I couldn't see his face. I thought he was looking at me like he was about to kill me for not screaming at him to get off though I wouldn't mind it one bit.

"You're blood..."

"What about my blood? Is it more disgusting then the last time or do you just not like that it's a part of me in general?" I put a lot of sarcasm in there to try and "lighten" the mood.

"No, it tastes more sweet then the last time. I feel like devouring you."

He grabbed me once again and bit me. What did he mean that my blood somehow got sweeter? How does blood get more sweeter? And how is it that my blood got sweeter after just two days of being here? He took a little longer this time drinking my blood. The longer he took the more tight he wrapped his arms around me. One arm was around my waste which felt really uncomfortable and the other arm was around my upper back. I have to admit it felt weird being held by a guy like that. Usually I would get strangled by a guy and that was as close to friendly as I could get.

He soon let go but then I started feeling a short breeze on my face. The next thing I knew I was in my room. I didn't know where Yuma went and it was weird that he just randomly brought me back to my room. Soon after though I fell int a deep sleep. I woke up the next night though to two of the brothers fighting. I didn't know what they were fighting about seeing as how I had just woken up. I walked outside my room to look and see who was arguing and what they were arguing about. It took me a few seconds until I found Yuma and Kou arguing about what seemed to be me. Something about my blood because as soon as I walked up to them they looked at me and Kou started pulling me towards him and Yuma.

"If you say you don't care about her so much then let me have her."

"No she's mine Kou!"

 _So they were fighting about me._ "Hey look, guys, if you want my blood then why don't you share?"

They both looked at me as if they just realized I was there. I wasn't at all scared though.

"What makes you think we want to share you fore-eyes?"

"I don't care if you share me or not," I told them, "you're just gonna drink my blood anyway so what's the use?"

I released myself from Kou and walked away from them. Everything seemed different though because soon after I left I went to the main hall. WHen I got there I found Azusa there for some reason. He looked like he was lost in thought so I didn't want to disturb him. When I tried to leave he turned around.

"Can I have some of your blood?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:**

"Are you trying to prove a point?"

"I want to taste your blood. There must be a reason Yuma likes it so much."

I knew there would be no use in trying to run away from him since it was obvious that he was faster than me. Kou grabbed me by the waste and moved my hair out of the way of my neck with the other hand. His bite was somehow a little less hurtful then Yuma's. Well, Yuma did seem to hold more strength than the other brothers so it kind of makes sense. Kou soon moved away from me and one of his eyes were glowing red. I thought that was strange but I decided that I would ask later.

"Your blood is good." He was about to bite me when another voice spoke up.

"Kou do not make a mess when you drink. And don't be greedy. If her blood is that good you should share. Don't act like that Ayato Sakamaki kid." I wasn't really listening to what they were talking about at first but then I heard the name Sakamaki. "Who are the Sakamaki's?" I asked.

"They are pureblood vampires. They are also the brothers who cause a lot of trouble."

"You just don't like them do you?" He walked away from me without even answering me. I was a little disappointed that he just decided to leave like that without answering my question. Though he didn't have to stay since I was the guest. I didn't want to stay around Yuma and Kou any longer so I decided to head back to my room to add some information that I collected into my journal. It wasn't much long though until I got hungry so I decided to walk down to the kitchen. I tried walking there without running into any of the brothers. With success I walked in the kitchen and found the tomatoes that Yuma had harvested in a basket on the counter. I wasn't much of a tomato person so I decided to look around the kitchen a bit for some food. I only found stuff to make sweets with. I wasn't in the mood for anything sweet so I chose the idea of walking outside into the garden to see if Yuma grew fruit. There wasn't anything outside though either so I headed back in the kitchen. I found banana's on the counter though I remembered that there weren't any banana's when I first came in the kitchen. Not caring that much though I grabbed the banana and went back to my room eating it. On my way I found Azusa walking towards me with a sad expression that soon turned to an unknown expression.

"Hi Azusa. How are you?"

"I'm fine. What are you doing?"

"Oh, I was just finishing a banana. You guys need more food in your kitchen otherwise when you have guests they're gonna be starving." His expression from before still didn't change so I continued talking. "But that was a joke. Just to let you know." Without warning he grabbed my arm and led me to this room. When we got to the door we stopped and Azusa opened it. When I walked in I saw knives aligned on the wall. They were beautiful in my eyes. And to make it better they were nice and sharp. "You like pain right?"

Azusa sounded very hopeful that he heard correctly that I kind of like pain. I nodded my head and soon after he walked to his knives and got one. He brought it back to where I was and grabbed my right wrist and cut my skin with the knife. I didn't feel any pain but when I looked up from the cut to see Azusa's face he looked kind of relieved and happy. But soon his eyes had this hunger that I knew all a little too well in my short time here. Thanks to Kou and his eye glowing I would never forget the hunger in a vampires eyes.

"Misaki, can I...?"

"Sure I don't mind." I moved my hair away from my neck and he bit down. I kind zoned out and lost track of how much he drunk from me. It didn't feel like much was taking when he pulled away. "Azusa can I borrow one of your knives?"

"No, but you can come to my room whenever you want to use one."

"Ok, thanks. But i'm gonna head to bed if you don't mind."

I left as planned to head to my room. I got in there to try to relax but as soon as I laid down my bedroom door opened and in came Yuma. "Oi, fore-eyes you have to go to school. There's no sleeping for you."

"Why do **I** have to go to school? And can you learn to knock before entering a girl's room?!" I threw a pillow at him to emphasize my anger.

"Oi! Don't throw things at me fore-eyes! Now get dressed or else." He threw me my new school uniform and I caught it. I waited until he left to get changed when I realized I hadn't covered up the wound I had on my right wrist. Somehow it stopped bleeding on its own though. After I finished cleaning the wound I got a better look of my uniform and I didn't like it at all. Mostly being because it had a skirt that didn't even go down to my knees, it had buttons on the skirt and a tie. I didn't even know how to tie a tie and I didn't want to have to ask the brothers for help knowing that they'll only tease me because of the fact. Yet somehow when I finished putting on my clothes everything was neat. The tie however was being a pain in my ass so I decided to leave it off. To me I looked like a troll in a million dollar gown and I couldn't help but laugh at myself.

But my fun was over when I remembered that I had to go to school with the Mukami's. I walked downstairs and saw the brothers waiting by the door. They looked up to see me and their eyes widened a little before turning around and walking out the door. I ran after them not wanting to be left behind and got into thee limo with them. On the ride to school however everything was kind of boring. All I did was look out the window kept to my thoughts for comfort against the silence that was consuming the entire limo. When we stopped I realized that we were finally at school. It was pretty big for a school and it made me not like rich people.

After I got out Ruki turned to me and said, "Do not cause any trouble." I thought he must have been joking. Because I knew for a fact that my mom must have said something about me behaving most of the time... then again most of the time doesn't mean all the time so it soon made sense why he said that to me. I walked inside not sure what to do until I walked into Kou. When I did he was surrounded by a bunch of girls so I didn't bother to stay with him to chat. He must have seen me standing there when he called my name. I turned around and some of the girls there were glaring at me while some looked confused. I don't blame them though. They're just whores wanting attention. I walked closer to Kou and he soon grabbed my hand and pulled me closer to him. He wrapped his left arm around me in a very uncomfortable way and I started struggling to get away from he. The entire time before the bell rang he was just laughing at what the girls said and I was he shoulder rest. After the girls left he left too without even saying thank you or bye. So I decided to call him an ass hole before he left. That caught the attention of a certain black-purple haired boy wearing glasses. Though he was obviously taller than me I still didn't get scared when he was looking at me with what looked like he was angry or something.

"A lady should not use such language."

"I'll take my words and shove it up your-"

"They also do not insult people."

"Yeah whatever stick-up-their-ass." I left before he could say anything else. On the outside I was trying to put on my best poker face but on the inside I as laughing like crazy. When I knew I was far enough away from him I started laughing like a maniac. Though after a while a girl walked up to. I looked up to see who it was and surprisingly found that she had these really pretty eyes though I didn't like how her hair was blonde. She looked so innocent though I felt like she was a masochist. She gave me a worried look and me, "Were you just talking to Reiji?"

"Who's Reiji?"

Another voice cut in and I immediately knew who it was. Apparently Mr. stick-up-his-ass was named Reiji.

"I am." Yui looked at him with a worried look on her face and all I could do was muster up a brave face.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

The one called Reiji was behind me. Yui seemed to be scared out of her mind when he appeared but I was trying to be strong and tough. Though I may not be as physically tough as him I was mentally tough. I was always able to hold onto my will and what I wanted to do and right now I wanted to slap him but knew that wouldn't help me in the position that I was in. So I decided to go for my words instead.

"Hello to you too Mr. Stick-up-his-ass. I didn't know you had a name." He started looking more angry at me. I could see it in his eyes that he wanted to murder me right there but that wouldn't be good because seeing as how he seems like the type to follow rules and be proper I knew he wouldn't do anything to me. Though at the same time I was hoping that he would try to do something. I wanted to test my limits with this vampire. It's not that I wanted him to kill me but I was hoping he'd do something.

"Watch your language. A lady, or stupid girl, should not use such language."

"I can use whatever language I want. But getting back to the main subject. You, Yui and why the hell is she so scared of you?"

Yui looked more frightened at the fact that I mentioned she was so scared of him. I don't know why. He didn't seem scary to me. Though the only thing that made him less scary was his hair. I actually really liked his hair. It seemed cool.

"Never mind that. It is none of your business to know what goes on in someone else's life so I suggest you stop trying to know."

He then grabbed Yui and walked away with her. Before she left she mouthed the words "it was nice meeting you." Though I'm pretty sure the Rieji guy saw her mouth the words because he started dragging her a little faster and harder.

After they left I decided to just go on the on the roof because I wasn't in the mood to stay inside. Though when I got on the roof I saw ANOTHER person. He kind of had the same design of hair as Reiji though it was a different color. Reiji's was darker and kind of grey but his was no where close to grey. It was kind of reddish-brown. I walked to the other side of the roof where he wasn't on. Not in the mood to talk to people kind of made me look like an anti-social kind of girl but I was really talkative when I wanted to be.

Though being alone didn't help because I soon felt someone right behind me. Literally, he was right behind me and I could feel his chest on my back and he was sort of breathing in my ear.

"What brings you here little lamb." He sounded so seductive and I couldn't help but flinch.

"Well, person I don't know, I just came to get some fresh air. Don't worry, I wasn't trying eavesdrop on whatever you were doing. And believe me, I wasn't trying to."

"Well, since you are up here would you like to have _fun_ with me?

"And by fun you mean the freaky crap. Sorry, but not sorry. I don't want to." After I said that I showed my face to him. He looked surprised at my face. Though I thought that it was because I thought he thought I was ugly. I mean, I was used to it. Boys not getting near me because of the way I looked or the way I dressed. I honestly didn't care. I tried to leave but when I was about to grab the handle for the door I was pinned to the door. The guy that was just talking to me looked at me with hunger filled eyes and I couldn't help but flinch a little. I saw that look a few but I didn't think that another vampire would think my blood was good. Not even the smell. Yet, it made some sense since the Mukami brothers sometimes told me that not only my blood was good but it smelled good. I would just shake it off and continue on with my chores and the things I would start to get used to doing.

He started drinking my blood. It reminded me of the brothers drinking my blood. Of course, Ruki was the only one who hadn't drunken it yet. I was kind of glad but yet disappointed at the same time that he didn't want to. It made me feel disgusting for some reason, like I wasn't good enough for anyone. Maybe it was just me or maybe he made me feel like that.

The guy was soon pulled away. It hurt like hell because he pulled out so fast but soon I got a good look at the one who pulled him away from me. It was Yuma and standing beside him was Kou. Yuma looked pissed off and Kou just looked like he had just witnessed a porno. It was kind of creepy. Not like horror movie creepy but the kind of creepy where your friends start stalking their crush.

"Tell me fore-eyes, why the hell are you letting him drink from you. You know you're mine so you can't let anything drink you or you'll get punished."

Can I punish little lamb too?" The guy calling me lamb just started to get on his nerves. But the way he made Yuma more angry was kinda funny.

"I did not let him drink from me Yuma. And to answer your question dude-I-don't-know, no. You will not " _punish_ " me."

Kou was the one to speak next. "Well there's no use in staying here any longer. Smart-mouth, follow me." I did as he was told though I was starting to feel like I should get to know the guys name who drank from me.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next night came and for some odd reason I couldn't stop thinking about the people I met the night before (or in this case day). I remember Yui and Reiji though when I remembered that I didn't get his name. I wanted to know more about him, about each of them actually. Though I would never get to because before I left with the brothers for school Ruki came to my room. He told me that the people I met I could never talk to or see again. He didn't tell me exactly why but I knew that it must have been really important if he didn't want me near them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:**

The next day I woke up and go ready like a normal... creature i should say. I went to the night school that was meant for vampires that I have already gotten used to and somehow felt different. Everything felt different. Walking into the school, walking around and eating. It felt like there was someone was watching me. I tried to ignore this feeling and thought I was being paranoid but considering the fact that I was in a school full of vampires that could kill me any moment put things in perspective. Someone might actually be watching me. I couldn't take it anymore, knowing that someone was watching you eased the suspense but not knowing where they are and what they are planning are a different story.

I walked to the only room I felt I was capable of confronting the person in, which was the music room, and waited. Right when I was about to go to sleep someone came out of the shadows and I saw who it was. It was the vampire that I met on the roof yesterday. He looked creepy in the dark more than scary but I had to keep a neutral expression on my face. I couldn't let him think I was scared. He smirked as he got closer to me.

"Why did you leave me yesterday little lamb? I thought we were going to have some fun together."

"No we weren't. And I have a name you know. It's Misaki."

"Oh such a pretty little name for my little lamb. Well, since you did introduce yourself to me I guess I can make an exception and tell you mine. Laito Sakamaki."

Sakamaki... that sounded familiar. The Mukami's must have mentioned it to me before but I must have forgotten their names quickly.

"Could you possibly be the brother of Mr. stick-up-his-ass? You know the one with glasses."

"Oh Reiji. Yes I am but also to 4 more."

"Well it was nice knowing you gotta go!"

I ran out the door as quickly as I could and l luckily found the Mukami's already ready to go home.

"What took you so long fore-eyes?!" Why does Yuma always have to call me fore-eyes?

"I was just getting my stuff, jeez. And will you stop calling me fore-eyes. I have a name you know!"

"Like I care what your name is!"

Thankfully Ruki cut in and told us to stop bickering. Yuma, being very angry, sat in his seat in the limo.

We got home and we went our separate ways like usual. I went to my room to do my homework because I was bored and I really wanted to finish it so that way I could have extra time to sleep. I was in the middle of math, which is my best subject next to English, when Ruki came in.

"My brothers and I are going somewhere. Do not try to leave this room. Understood?"

"Yes Ruki."

He left me wondering where the hell they went. Not being a vampire really sucks when you can't hear what others are talking about. And being really fast has its advantages too. But where did they go?

* * *

 **OK everyone who actually likes reading this garbage! I apologies for such a short chapter and for taking so long to update. Not only that but I realized while reading my previous chapter for editing errors that I write as if Azusa speaks normally. Well we all know that he speaks slowly I just didn't feel like putting the dots in between the words because I'm a lazy piece of shit! And hopefully there will be more views on this story. HOPEFULLY! Anyways until the next chapter BYE ^_^**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6:**

So while I waited for them to come back I did absolutely nothing. There was nothing to do except for staying in bed. So I just waited and waited until I finally heard the front doors open. Why they took the long way and didn't just teleport in here I don't know why but they seemed really tired and angry when I went down to see them. I knew I wouldn't be of much help so I decided to go to the kitchen to find me some food to eat.

I got to the kitchen and put my nose into everything I saw but there was nothing, I repeat, nothing there. I was starting to get annoyed at the fact that there was literally nothing there to eat even though they have buffets every night. I decided to give up on looking for some food and just decided to walk around the mansion. After all I haven't been around for long and I still don't know the place that well. So I decided to find a way to the roof for when I'm trying to get away from the Mukamis. I went every where looking for a set of stairs that would lead to an attic or something but I found nothing. So I decided to go in one of the rooms to see if there were ways for me to get on the roof. Nothing. I found absolutely nothing. Sometimes I wonder 'are the Mukamis that boring to not have anything to do around here?'

As it turns out I was right. There was nothing fun to do there except to read books and go outside to try and kill yourself. I mean, it wouldn't be a horrible idea but it wouldn't be a good one either. But I have to stay alive because my father and the god damn promise I made to tell him any facts about vampires. Oh yeah, at the beginning I forgot to tell you how I knew vampires existed. Well it was about 2 years.

 _Flashback_

 _"Mom is there something you needed me to do for you?" I asked my mom. She was calling me from my room and i found her cooking in the kitchen._

 _"Yes honey, when I get back from the grocery store I want you to help your father unpack the food and help me with dinner."_

 _"Ok mama." I was waiting patiently for her to come back but soon nightfall came and she didn't come back. I started to get worried and then father came back home. I told him that mama didn't come back and he was starting to get more worried than I was. Five minutes later some people broke into our home. I didn't know what to do so I was just shouting out "FATHER WHAT'S HAPPENING?!" over and over again until one of them put a hand over my mouth with a towel. I knew it was chloroform and pretended to be passed out. Though in order to do that I had to slow my breathing and go limp. Father was still fighting some of them. Though when I looked his technique was different than when he fought someone in a fast food restaurant. He was more planned somehow. Later on he lost and we were both taken to this place we didn't know. It felt different somehow like it was another world._

 _The men who held us were carrying me bridal style and father on one of their backs. I wanted to make sure he was ok but couldn't otherwise they'd know I wasn't really unconscious._

 _Soon they set me down and I heard a thump which must have been my father. I heard the door close and opened my eyes just a little bit to see if they had. Thankfully they were gone. I crawled over to my father and began shaking him softly. He wouldn't move so I shook him harder whispering his name. He soon started to grumble and said " But Akira I don't wanna get up, it's the weekend." I couldn't help but giggle at his childness._

 _"Father wake up. Remember someone broke into our house and took us with them to some place."He immediately shot up and it kind of scared me. But yet he had this weird look on his face. It was a mixture of worry and fright and anger. "Father is there something wrong?"_

 _"I have something important to tell you."_

* * *

 **Hey guys sorry about the long wait. School has been kicking my butt lately and not only that but I got sick for a while because of lack of sleep. If you guys have started school just now or in August please don't over exert yourself it will not help you finish things and keep your grade up in school. Get your sleep and then work on school. And if you forget make sure you have some friends that actually like you and are willing to help you. But back to what I was saying earlier, school has been a pain in the ass for me so if I don't post within a month please don't get mad at me and wait. Other than that hope you enjoyed it and BYE ^_^**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7:**

 _"Darling, the people who took us are vampires. I know it might be hard to believe but vampires are real. And I know you noticed how I fought them, I had a different style to what you have seen."_

 _"Father how can vampires exist?! I mean yes I did see you use a different fighting technique but that doesn't prove vampires are real. And I don't plan on finding out!"_

 _"Sweetheart listen... I am telling you the truth."_

 _And he was telling the truth. Whenever he would look me in the eyes I would always be able to tell if he were lying or telling the truth. I don't know how but I guess that was just the bond we share._

 _"Father... what happened to mom? Do you think they have her or she actually is late from work and has called the police by now?"_

 _"No. She knows that I'm a vampire hunter. Since the place is disheveled she'll know exactly what happened to us and will try to get someone to help us who is from the association."_

 _We sat there waiting for what they were going to do to us. It has been hours until we finally heard the door opening to the room. A man came in with a mask that had no facial features at all and walked over to my father. Without warning he hit me in the back of my fathers head and he went unconscious leaving me yelling for him to get up. He then knocked me out and I was engulfed in complete darkness._

 _I awoke to candles being lit and a soft surface. I opened my eyes slowly to get the dizziness out of my head. As soon as I tried getting up I realized my hands were tied to the bed post and I was in a nightgown. I looked around to see if my father was anywhere in the room but he wasn't which got me scared a little. As I tried looking around to clear the dizziness from my head I heard something. Laughter. Laughter was never good in situations like these do I knew to try to escape without the person noticing I was trying to escape._

 _"Well well well, your father raised a beautiful woman. I can't wait to hear you scream for me as I take you. I want you to bleed and moan."_

 _An anonimous voice was speaking. Soon a figure appeared out of the darkness. I got a clear look at him. He was wearing a plaid shirt with black jeans and he wasn't wearing any shoes. His hair was pitch black and he had this creepy smile on him. What scared me the most was his eyes. They held so much lust in them that they looked craze. As he got closer I started struggling more._

 _"You shouldn't struggle. It'll just make it all the more fun and exciting for me and less fun and exciting for you."_

 _I stopped struggling realizing that it was useless. I'm human and he is most likely a vampire._

 _"Awe, don't cry. I won't hurt you... that much."_

 _I hadn't realized that I was crying. Maybe cause deep down I knew that it was going to be a quick end for me once he was finished with me._

 _~Time Skip~_

 _A few days later my father came in with a two guards. They told him he had five minutes with me. I felt weak and was very disappointed with myself about the fact that I let myself get raped. Especially by something that wasn't even human. My father walked closer to me as the two vampires stepped outside probably eavesdropping on what we were saying._

 _"Misaki." My father basically ran towards me. He was also weak. It looked like during the few days that I was in this room he was in a torture room. I felt really bad and I felt angered that I couldn't do anything._

 _"Misaki! What happened to you?!"_

 _"Father." It barely came out as a whisper. I didn't want my father to see me in such a state. I had cuts and bruises on my arms and legs and I was slowly mentally losing it. I was laying on my side and my father came to the side I was facing._

 _"Misaki, sweetie what happened to you?"_

 _"I can't stay here hostage any longer father. He's already raped me and he torture me while doing so. I don't want to stay here." I started crying and my father held me. He started whispering to me that everything was soon going to be ok but I knew it wasn't. If I could easily get raped then everything was just going to go to hell from here._

 _My father let me cry but then let go of me. He looked through the drawers and every hidden space he could find. Luckily we found a way out through a hidden latch under the rug. At first I thought that it was unnecessary to to have an escape route because they were vampires, they could just teleport but I decided to not pay it mind anymore. My father found a pen and a paper in he nightstand and started writing something down. ' I want you to escape from here. I want you to find your mother and get as far away from here as you can. Do not try to come back for me.'_

 _Leave my father? I could never leave him. He may be stupid at times but I could never imagine leaving him. I shooke my head no but he wasn't having it. He grabbed me and he started trying to pull me through the (I forgot what they were called. Escape ways?) and kissed my father goodbye. I started limping away in the remaining clothing I was in, which was my underwear and bra, and heard a noise. The two amputees had gone in the room and were shouting at my father. After that it was quiet and knowing that something quiet means it's bad. I tried limping fast and soon found the exit. I was in the middle of a forest. Thankfully they didn't find me._

 _I started going into town so that way I could coat my scent with others. I was living in that part of the city until I decided to finally find my mom after two months._

 _End Flashback_

"That's pretty much how I found out about vampires."

 **HELLO ALL YOU BEAUTIFUL PEOPLE! Yeah I know I haven't updated in a long time but that's not my fault. Volleyball, midterms and tests are too stressful. Just continue waiting and you will get what you deserve. BYE ^_^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8:**

I was still waiting for those boring vampires to come yet they wouldn't hurry. Not them but school. I may be smart most of the time but school is just beyond boring. Sometimes the teachers tell you things you already know and you can't tell them that you already learned that because "they are others who haven't learned it." They should have learned it because it's an advanced class. Wait, off topic. Point is school s not a fun place.

So finally the Mukamis come and surprisingly I ended back in my room. How from walking around the place like I own it I don't know but eh. I won't get in trouble at least. One of them came in my room but I didn't know who it was because I was laying down with my face in the pillow.

"Hey masochist-chan." Oh it was Azusa.

"Hi Azusa. Is there something you needed."

"I wanted blood. Is it aright with you?"

Of course he would ask for blood. But whar could I expect. He's a vampire that needs blood every now and then. Plus it's no use in trying to flail around. Vampires are stronger no matter who they are.

"Sure Azusa. But can you hurry up a little. I want to sleep."

Azusa's bite wasn't as paiful as I thought it was going to be. It kind of felt like hot water on a very cold day. The feeling you get when your whole entire body starts to warm up after being out in the cold too long. Meaning it wasn't hurtful but it also wasn't barable.

"Thank you masochist-chan." After the thanks he gave he left my room. Like I told him I sept. It may have been a dreamless sleep but I woke up refreshed than ever. My eyes weren't in their usual pained state and my mind somehow felt clearer. I'm not saying that I like them biting me but I do love the sleep that I recieve afterwards. I looked over to see what time it is to see that it was time for school.

I got dressed in the aquired attire, sadly, but still left the tie off. As usual I walk down the stairs to find the Mukami's standing there as usual waiting for me. We got into the limo and got to school for it to be a normal day, or at least somewhat a nornal, at school. One of the Sakamaki's kept harrassing Yui every way I turned but I just turned around and thanked whoever was watching me that I wasn't in her position. Nope, I would seriously have already killed myself at this point.

We got back to the mansion with the usual routine. Yuma and I arguing with a side of Ruki telling us to stop acting like children and walking away. Then an extra helping of Kou trying to be a perverted bipolar freak. But eh that's just the usual. Though this time before I went to bed Ruki came in saying that he needed to tell me something. And he looked really serious to the point that even I didn't want to make a snide comment.

"Ushi, my brothers and I have business to take care of on our way to school tomorrow. So you eitther stay out of the way or don't mess anything up."

With that said he left my room leaving me really confused. Though what could I do. I went to bed thinking of what could the Mukami's possibly be planning but came to dead ends seeing as how I didn't fully know their way of thinking yet. When I woke up the atmophere in the house was completely different from yesterday. Everyone seemed in a... devilish mood.

"Ushi," I have no clue as to why he would call me a cow, " we need to attend to some business today. Yuma will take you the school first. If you need anything do not ask unless is it a life or death situtation, understood."

"Yes."

"Good. Now Yuma take her."

Yuma put me over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes and walked outside.

"Hey cyclops, why'd you have to grab me like a sack of potatoes?!"

"Urusai! Now I don't feel like taking you to the school because I know you're gonna want to try something on us. Now I'm taking you where we're going and you better not mess things up."

"Hai hai. You don't have to be such a drama queen about it."

He took me to where the others were which was a cliff. When we got there though everyone was watching a car drive by. By the looks of it it was a limo that could possibly hold a lot of people. Ruki and Kou then killed the driver and Azusa grabbed him and teleported to wherever he went. The limo then flew into the air and landed but soon caught fire. about six or seven people jumped out of the car while it was still in the air and landed like a graceful swan. Then it hit me. They tried to kill the Sakamaki'. Why would they kill them? I had no clue seeing as how I had a little lack of knowledge on their relationship. But judging by the fact they tried to severely hurt them gives someone the impression that they don't like them.

I was really deep in thought when I realized the Mukamisin a badass pose trying to be threatening. Not knowing what to do I tried my best to look just as frightening. It could hav possibly worked but I will never know because all of the looks on each of the Sakamakis faces were anger or disgust. Their eyes landed on eac of the Mukamis and then as soon as they landed on me they either looked less hateful or they looked like they wanted to say "Who's the fifth freak."

But yet I could't help but wonder through all of this... what is it that the Mukamis want from them?

* * *

 **Ok so yeah I haven't updated ina while. You can't ay anything because I get tired easily and all my teachers suck donkey ass. But hey at least I updated. BYE ^_^**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok so yeah I haven't updated in about forever. But just know that since it's the summer I will try to update more andnot forget m duties as a writer for thy people who enjoy reading my shit. Welp... ENJOY1 ^_^**

* * *

We went to school as planned though because the Sakamakis limo was destroyed by us we arrived earlier than them. I was walking around the school being bored out of my skull when I see one of the schools music rooms. I was immediately ecstastic because when I walked in I saw a piano, cello, violin and a guitar (A/N I'm not being mean or trying to show off but I actually play these instruments. Though I'm still learning the violin) I first went to the cello and thought of a song I could play. Being me though I needed to put my headphones in because I don't like playing one instrument without any rhythym or other instruments playing along as well. I started playing A Thousand Years by Christina Perri and was lost in the music I didn't notice a few people in the room listening.

I finished the last of the note that I was playing and stayed seated there with my eyes closed trying not to think of anything that would make me cry and think about my father. I miss him so much. And the sad thing is I don't even know if he's alive or not. Before opening my eyes I took a deep breath to keep the tears from falling. I open my eyes and see Laito and a guy with blonde hair and blue eyes looking at me. I switch my vision to each of them taking in their facial expressions. Both were unreadable though their eyes held something that I coudn't quite put my finger on it.

"How long have you been playing the cello, girl." The blonde one said.

"About three years. What's it to you blondey?"

"Oh little lamb can play cello." Laito cut off the somewhat conversation.

"Yeah and you can suck a dick. Now can you leave me in alone in peace?"

"Oh little lamb is feisty. I'll leave if you play another song for me."

"Fine"

I usually don't make deals with anyone but, come on...it's the music room for crying out loud. I was born for this place.

Getting my head out of my ass... i mean clouds I decided to play Nimrod by Edward Elgar. Around the mid beginning I start to hear the piano in the room. Being extremely skilled I took off the headphones I had put in my ears and listened a little. Getting out of my stooper I started to play along with Laito. Then I hear a violin. I start to think it's the blonde because he's the only other person in the room. At the end of the songI started to smile because of the beautiful sound that we made.

"Wow... you guys play really well." I heard a kind of phone ringing and realized that it was my phone. I looked at it to see that it was my alarm clock that I had set. It was time to head outside to the limo otherwise they would be pissed at me and I would have to hear them on the way back. And I wasn't going to listen to them talk about how I shouldn't be with the Sakamakis or that I was their livestock and yada yada yada.

Without saying even a goodbye to them I ran out of the room and to the front of the school. Luckily they were still there meaning they haven't left me to walk like they have threatened to do in the past. I got in the limo not even giving Ruki a second glance because I knew that he was most likely judging me on what I have been doing and where and who it might have been with. I satin my normal seat which was right next to Azusa on my left and no one on my right. Free leg space is what wanted a person who doesn't bother me constently to sit next to me.

I decided to put my earbuds in because of the silence that was emitting from everyone. I decided to play my Kpop playlist that consists of BTS songs and Blackpink and Taeyeon and a few more groups. The first song that came up was I by Teayeon. It was a song that made me happy. Mainly because the words actually make sense and the song has meaning. What gets me is "but strong girl, you know you were born to fly." It reminds me of all the times father told me to never give up on what I wanted in life.

Thinking about him made me remember back to vampires and my sole reason for wanting to live with the Mukamis.

We arrived back at the mansion and went to my room to get some sleep in. I hadn't realized that I was extremely tiref until my head hit the pillow. I soon fell into a dreamless sleep


	10. Chapter 10

**_Ok so I was rereading the last chapter and realized that I made a lot of contradictory statements in there. And I even confused myself. But no worry, no worry. I have been getting better in my writing that I believe I can make this chapter at least somewhat better._**

 **Chapter 10:**

After I woke up I felt more empty than I usually feel. Normally I would feel like I was half full or full but never the feeling of emptiness. But then I remember yesterday. The feeling of knowing something so beautiful yet so sad, so serious that you feel a different way

But I wish I could have kept that forever in something besides my memories. I wish it could be in a place where not only I could hear it on repeat but everyone else.

Now stuck with the memory of beautiful music I decided to go find the Mukami's to see if they have a music room or some type of instrument.

While walking I noticed the house to be a little bit gloomy than it normall is.

I hear the clock on the wall chime and realize that it's almost time to head to school. So I do the daily routine and head to the limo with the rest of the Mukami's. They seemed to quiet for my liking. Everyone normally talked to each other but this time it seemed different. This time it seemed as if they were too focused in their thoughts then with each other.

As we arrived to the school, the fan girls grew louder and louder with every second passing. We came to a stop and so did the limo in front of us. And I realized something. The Sakamaki's. Have they really been driving in front of us the entire time? Or have they just gotten in front of us at the turn? Maybe I was too deep in my thoughts to notice it.

I walked of the limo only to feel a few pairs of eyes on me. I'm not pointing fingers to the eyes of the fan girls some other people. I felt some of the Sakamaki's look at me. I didn't know who because I was too worried about getting the necessities for class on time.

I finally arrived at my locker and opened it. After I closed it I found a very familiar red head with a fedora.

"What do you want perve?" I said as politely as I could.

"I come to ask a you something and I get a negative comment. So hurtful."

"What is it I have class."

"Meet me in the music room during lunch. I want to play some more with you my little lamb."

With that he walked away. But I couldn't help but think what an odd request hat was. I honestly thought he would say something perverted but he didn't.

Classes went by smoothly, as per usual, and lunch soon came. I wasn't feeling as hungry as I normally am feeling so I went to the music room as requested by Laito.

Soon arriving I open the door, not only finding Laito but also the blonde as well. I couldn't help but tease them both for it.

"Well, well, well... I thought it was only going to be one but there's two. Such a shame."

"Little lamb would you mind grabbing the cello?"

"What song did you have in mind?"

The blonde spoke up. "Canon in D."

Actually accepting the request I started of with a simple D to let both of them know I'm starting, only to be stopped.

"What? You said Canon in D."

"I meant cello solo."

Then instead of me playing first it was the blonde. He started playing the part the cello usually plays during the piece. After a little bit I started playing as well as Laito. It all sounded so beautiful that my kind was starting to go blank. How could something so majestic and elegant come from hatred? How is it that something so beautiful can be achieve?

 ** _Ok yeah I know this is very very VERY short but I am writing this past the time I'm supposed to be sleeping so don't judge me. Plus I am planning on making the next chapter maybe next Saturday. Only because I don't really like updating on Sundays. It makes me feel like I'm in a rush. But anyway, enough of me. I will update for you guys soon. Meanwhile check out my other stories and have a good day! BYE __**


	11. Chapter 11

**_OK so this is actually a lot earlier than I expected to update. Usually I update after a long time but this time it was only a few months and I'm actually really happy. Other than that enjoy!!_**

 **Chapter 11:**

After leaving the music I went to my classes like the good noodle I am. Though the classes were tedious I had to deal with it even if it was beyond boring. One would think their classes would be fun but it really isn't if you know everything the school is barely starting to teach.

Soon the day was over, thankfully, and as always I headedback to the Mukami limo. we sat in and the car ride back wasn't too bad. No one really said anything but it was alright with me. I didn' really mind the silence, it was actually quite relaxing.

Everyone went into the mansion and went our separate ways. That is until Kou was standng in front of my door trying to look like he didn't need anything, when really it was obvious of what he wanted. My blood. I didn't mind. As long they keep it steady with the blood drinking I was quite content with them taking my blood. And considering the fact they were half bloods, it gave me the opportunity of collecting data. Which reminds me, I have to study the notes that I made.

"What is it that you want Kou?"

"Misaki-chan, can I have some of blood? I'm really thirsty."

"I don't mind. But I would like you to answer a few questions after if you don't mind."

"For you Misaki-chan anything!"

Kou started to drink blood from my neck. Somehow with the few times they have drunken blood from me I have already gotten used to it. I don't know if that's a good thing, to get used to a vampire of all things to drink my blood, but I have. At this point I really don't mind.

At this point Kou finished drinking from me and we went into my room so I could ask him questions.

"Kou, if any of these questions seem to personal or you don't know the answer or don't want to share an answer you are not obliged to. Understand?"

"Yep!"

"Ok first question. How old are you and your brothers"

"I'm physically 17. Ruki is 18. Yuma and Azusa are 17 too."

"Ok. How long have you all been vampires?"

"For quite a while. I never really kept track of how long we were all like this."

"Ok. How does it feel to be a vampire?"

"Great! Except for the constent blood urges. Being able to be stronger and mvoe faster is a plus!"

"Ok. Do you think it's still necessary to go to school since you're a vampire or do you just have to?"

"I have to. Ruki wants us all to."

"That reminds me Kou... aren't you an idol?"

"Yes I am! Do you wanna hear a song of mine?"

"I'd prefer not to. At least not today. I'm not really in the mood to listen to pop music at the moment."

"Ok."

Kou looked so sad that I had to say something that would stop him from moping. It's not that I wasn't in the mood to listen pop music, I didn't want to listen to his type of music. He seemed like that type of idol whose voice would set my teeth on edge let alone make my ears bleed.

"How about this Kou, some other day I will listen to one of your songs and you do something else for me in return. Is that alright?"

"Ok!"

"Ok. Well questioning will be over for now. If I have any other questions to ask you then I will. But for now you can leave if you want to."

With that being the last question Kou left with a nod of acknowledgement. I wasn't surprised with how compliant he was. I only asked the basic questions. If Ihad gone deeper into his personal life he would have defnitely tried to bite my head off. I wasn't ready for my head to get bitten off at such a young age.

It was that time of the day again where I had to shower before going to bed. I would have showered tomorrow but I didn't really want to. It was friday so I wanted to get to school and have the day hurry up so I can come back home and relax.

I got the necessities of a nice shower and started the water and waited for the temperature to warm up a bit. While I was waiting I went on my phone and played solitaire. Like always I won. After I finished the game I went to take a shower. It felt nice soaking in the water. I could think about recenthappenings without anyone interupting my thoughts. Well, at least not up close. Yes there was the occasioal knock on the door but that didn't stop me from thinking. It may have delayed my thoughts but nothing else.

Yet, sometimes I think too much. Sometimes I think myself into depression which isn't good but it does help with sorting out my thoughts.

I get out of the shower, put on my pajamas and get in the bed. Sleep is such a luxury. It is truly the only way a person can actually escape reality. By entering the dream world and escaping reality you can relax and be yourself or whatever you strive to be. Dreams are a way for people to somewhat accept themselves.

I was thinking so much that I fell into a deep sleep. It may have been a dreamless sleep but it was peaceful.

 ** _OK everybody!! I hoped you liked my somewhat decent chapter. I know there was a lot of random rants in it but I was just getting into Misaki's state of mind. Which is somewhat mine but not you know? Sorry I keep ranting. Next chapter will be a lot more thoroughly thought through and will hopefully catch your attention more than this did. BYE __**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Ok so I was reading the reviews and would like to give a shout out to Dark Rose Charm for reviewing so much. Your reviews had literally made me appreciate this story a lot more and made me laugh a fucking lot. Ok now on with business. This chapter is going to be the literal official start of the plot. From now on, unless I feel like there should be something added, this story will be nothing but the story. So... ONWARD!!!_**

 **Chapter 12:**

I wokeup to someone shaking me. Sadly that person wasn't someone that I'd actually like to see in the morning. It was Yuma.

"Hey four-eyes wake up. We have someone living with us from now on. "

"Who is it?"

"You'll find out later when she wakes up. Now hurry up I'm hungry and I want you to make me some food."

I was left alone in my room fter that awkward wake up call. I put on some sweats and a loose T-shirt-I didn't want to put on a bra because it was the weekend. I headed down to the kitchen but as I was heading over there I heard panting. My pace got a little faster as I started searching for the person panting. I got to the place where the person stopped panting, and saw from the back of the persons head that it was Yui. Before I could speak to her Ruki was in front of her, looking very threatening. He threw her in the room that she stopped in front of and closed the door behind him. I ran to the door and tried listeing in on what Ruki was saying.

"So you tried to escape Livestock? You're sleeping in here tonight. If you try to run I won't stop you, but only punishment awaits if you do."

It took me a moment to realize wha room this was. It was Ruki's room. I felt really bad for her but I didn't know what to do. I didn't really have any rights to just barge into the brothers' rooms like that without permission. Otherwise they would probably bite me more than they are already doing now, and they would cause me to lose my life and I didn't want that to happen.

I started to listen in more of the conversation when I heard more talking.

"Are you trying to provoke sympathy out of me?"

"N-no-"

"It's not going to work on vampires, unfortunately."

It went quiet for a moment. There wasn't anything that you could hear. There was a small clack and I knew one of them had moved. Ruki started to speak after the long silence.

"Eve, huh? Who knew that someone as mediocre as you. This must be done for our cause."

I didn't hear anything else. Suddenly I was grabbed and yanked back onto the floor.

"What are you doing four-eyes?! You were supposed to be making me food thirty minutes ago!"

"How come you didn't tell me that it was Yui who was staying? Did you kidnap her or something?"

Yuma didn't speak, only continued looking at me. His face was telling me everything he needed to tell me.

"You KIDANAPPED HER!! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU ALL!?"

"You don't have a say in anything so you can shut your mouth.!"

"You can't tell me what to do! I'm not a supposed 'prisoner' like Yui!"

Before Yuma even thought of the consequences he pushed me agains the door creating a loud BOOM! against it.

At this point I knew that the others could hear it. As expected the other three brothers teleported to where they heard the noise and looked to find me and Yuma in a very... instense glaring battle.

"Maochist-chan, what... are you... doing?" Azusa asked.

Awkwardly I replied. "Well, you see... me and Yuma had a little... _disagreement_ , and, uh..."

"Did you both really have to fight outside of my door?" Ruki said a little disappointedly.

"Fine we'll take our little argument somewhere else than."

Yuma teleported us, hand still on neck, to what seemed like his room.

"Ok four-eyes... you wanted to talk back did you..."

And like that he bit into me. It was a lot harder than the other times he had bitten me. The pain was too much to handle that I decided to kick him where the sun doesn't shine.

"Don't," I panted, "bite me... without... consent...you asshole."

I stalked out of his room angry but satisfied that I tought him lesson. Maybe I shouldn't have kicked him, maybe I shouldn't have gotten him mad and maybe I will probably suffer dearly for it, but I will not be treated as if I was just some blood bag they could control.

 ** _I apologize very deeply for making such a short chapter but I wanted to make the next one a little longer. I will most likely update the next chapter today or tomorrow. BYE __**


	13. Chapter 13

_**Ok so I know that I lied about updating the story a day after but that was because I didn't know I would be busy that day. And ever since then I have just been really bust with everything going on. But I would like to say sorry if this chapter didn't meet the expectations. Usually I type on my laptop and look at my phone for a reference from my actualy story but my mom took my phone so I can't. But either way ONWARD!**_

 **Chapter 13:**

I was in my room thinking about how Yuma bit me without even asking me. I didn't really care if the new girl was already overwelcoming her stay here, but they did not have the right to bite me without at least asking me. It sickened me to know that they would put their anger out on everything just because they got angry at one thing.

With my anger overwhelming me I decided to head into town and let off some steam. Without telling them where I was going I asked the limo driver to drive me to town.

Withing maybe 10 to 20 minutes I was in the center of town. I got out of the limo, thanked the driver and walked carelessly to wherever I could go.

But as I was walking I felt there was someone, or something looking at me. I walked into the nearest ice cream shop and got a vanilla cone. However the cashier said something strange.

"Here ya go Miss," his accent laced with Irish, "Don't mind me when I say this, but are you with someone?"

"Excuse me?" I asked confused by the meaning of his question.

"I apologise. I meant, there is someone who is following you, as if you too are playing a hide and seek game. But he isn't doing too well of a job at hiding."

"No I-"

"Oh I guess I lost," a voice said behind me. "how could you tell little lamb where I was? I was winning."

At hearing little lamb I remembered who it was almost immediately.

"Oh. I'm sorry sir. I didn't think it was a game. Seeing as how it looked more like stalking."

"That's because he wa-"

"Oh I love how modest she is with winning. She always does this."

"I don't even li-"

"Well we hould be going. Bye Mr. Cashier." Waving goodbye to him in a hurried manner, Laito dragged me out while I was still eating my ice cream. He was starting to hurt my hand so I decided kick him so he'd stop.

"Will you stop dragging me! Let me finish my damn ice cream."

We had stopped in a park. More specifically, by the gazebo in the park. I always loved gazebos. They were so calming and so pretty that I could always feel relaxed. When I was younger, my uncle had died so we buried him near a big tree. And close to the tree was a gazebo. My family and I always walked by the gaazebo and remembered how he was and how much fun he was. He was the best thing that the world could give me. But he was taken away just as fast as he was given to me.

Anyway, we sat on the bench in the gazebo and as I finished my ice cream, Laito started talking.

"So little lamb, what are you doing in town, and without those half bloods?"

I walked up to throw the cone away, and as I did I answered him. "They pissed me off. So i just decided to leave and walk around a bit. Then I decided I wanted some ice cream. And here we are now."

After talking it was silent. But as it was quiet I started thinking... why is Laito here?

"Laito, if I may be so bold, why are _you_ here?"

"You wouldn't like the answer little lamb."

"Tell me. I can handle devestation."

"I came to kidnap you _" he said with a closed eye smile.

"Ok. Take me then."

He seemed taken aback when I said that. I coudn't help but chuckle a little at his dumbfounded face.

"I'm serious. Take me to the Sakamaki Mansion. As I have told you, I'm a little pissed at the Mukami's and seeing as how they found their new blood bag, most likely your guys' blood bag, I don't want to be there at the moment. So until you guys find a way to get your blood bag back I'll be staying with you."

This time he chuckled, very evily might I add. He seemed to not believe me.

"Little lamb, you've never experience real vampires before. You'd die within a day."

"Oh no you see _Laito_ , you haven't experienced a real human. I have faced more in my life that I never thought I could. I have fought and survived all my life all because of one fucking vampire that I am still trying to find. And in order to do that I have been studying the behaviors of every single type of vampire. So if you think I am going to die within a day you're wrong. So I'm going to say this and I'm going to say this once, if _any_ of you try to kill me I **will** kill you first."

I felt like I was on fire with my anger today. I looked at Laito and his eyes were wide. But soon after he just had a smirk and chuckled again.

"You will be fun little lamb. You will be fun."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

We got to the Sakamaki mansion after taking a piggy back ride from Laito. I still hadn't occured to me why he didn't just teleport back here.

I took a nice long long at the mansion they were residing in. It was imperial in every way. But it didn't really matter to me. I wasn't much of a materialistic person, or a gold digger.

We walked in through the enormous front door and was greeted with a big spacious entrance hall. (I think that's what it was called. I comepletely forgot) Laito took me to what seemed like the main living room, or greeting room if you would call it.

"Sit here little lamb while I get everyone."

I sat down as told and analysed the room that I was in. I was sitting in the one person chair and on me was the stairs. To my right was the entrance way in which we came. On my diagonal left the bigger couch was there and another one person couch was in front of me, on the other side of the coffee table. I also found the coloring of the room weird. The couches were blue and the rug on the stairs was green. Which is a weird choice of color scheme but, seeing as how it wasn't my house, I couldn't really complain. In the corner of the room was a bookshelf, which, oddly enough, didn't have much books on it.

As I was looking around I hadn't noticed a certain vampire come in.

"What are you doing in here." _That voice._ "I asked you a question so it would only be polite to answer"

 _It's Mr. Stick-up-his-ass._

"So I see Laito hasn't seen you yet these past few minutes. The idiot wanted a show."

"What are you talking about?"

"Laito invited me here. He said you all were planning to kidnap me to get back at the Mukami's for taking your precious blood bag." I had felt so, what's the word, powerful in that moment. I put my arm on the armrest and crossed my right leg over the left and smirked at Reiji seeing as how he seemed to get angry.

"Oi. Who's D-cup over here." That voice I have never heard until now. And he was already getting on my nerves.

"Excuse me tomato head but you need to tone down your voice when you speak to me." I said giving him a glare.

His face got extremely pissed letting me know that I had done my job right for once.

"Ayato, Reiji who is this human?" the kid with the teddy bear spoke. I haven't met him yet either. There was one more i realized I haven't met either. The only ones you I have met were Shu, Laito and Stick-up-his-ass.

"I'd rather introduce myself when everyone is here." I said.

"Oh, it's you." said sleepy voice. Which could have only been Shu because he is the only one who could sound so tired and uncaring in any situation.

"Oh, it's you too." I said sarcastically back.

"Who is ruining my sleep!" All you could hear was the crunching of a fist on a breaking wall. I fet bad for the poor wall. Albino bear didn't have to do that.

"Where's Laito? Because I'm pretty sure he purposely left me here to watch this stupid confrontation."

"Oh little lamb you are right." said Laito.

"So now that I see all six of you let me introduce myself properly. I am Kojima Misaki. Earlier today the Mukamis came back with your blood bag and pissed me off. So I decided to head to town where I saw Laito stalking me. Which, he told me, you all were planning to kidnap me since he kidnapped your prescious blood bag. Now I am asking this to myself and to all of you, were you really planning to kidnap me?" I said professionally. Every one except Laito said no. But, also started howing signs of anger.

"PANCAKE WAS TAKEN BY THE HALF BLOODS!?" tomato head shouted.

"So I'm guessing you knew she was gone but didn't know how. That's very interesting."

"How can we trust what you say!" The albino said.

"Because three of you know that I have been living with them. Plus, Laito was smart, he would have told you all who I was already." I said matter of factly. "And besides you have to admit... you've all been looking for her these past hours and haven't found a single trace on where she could have gone." I mocked them. They weren't too bright for being pureblood vampires.

"But I do have a deal for you." This seemed to peek their interest, even Laito's. "I will stay here for however long you **need** me to. In the time that I am here I will let you drink from me, but ONLY if I allow it. I am not a blood bag that you can toss. I am not like Yui. I will also provide any information that you wish. But in return I am to be treated with respect and not like a prisoner. And I want information of my own. Any questions I ask you must answer without hesitation or resistance."

There seemed to be a little hesiation in the air. The first was Laito to speak up.

"I agree. I love little lambs blood after all."

"I don't care." said lazy.

"Why should we let you stay?! You're just an unimportant blood bag!" Albino exclaimed.

"Because without your prescious blood bag you guys are going to starve. So what is it you idiot. Starve or spare blood?"

 _ **Ok you guys so this chapter is done. Until I get my phone back I will probably do something like this. I'll probably get it back by tomorrow or who knows how long. But until then, I hope you enjoyed this chapter. And one more thing. I realized that because I type with this tablet the spelling errors aren't really noticeable to me. Every word I type wrong it does not show a red line or autocorrect it. So if there are a profuse amount of mistakes I apologise deeply. BYE _**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**OH MY GOD YOU GUYS I DIDN'T FAIL MY GEO/TRIG OR CHEMISTRY CLASSES! It's not that I'm stupid or anything. But my math class was starting to get hard because I wasn't paying to pay attention. But my chemistry was being a bitch.. She didn't really like me much so obviously I'm gonna be failing. But I passed both classes with a c which means i don't have to retake them!**_

 **Chapter 14:**

The brother finally, after an eternity, decided to let me stay and help them plan a way to get their prescious blood bag back. I didn't really mind helping these vampires out. Because no matter what, I have to come face to face with the realization that not every vampire that I come across is bad.

The next day however there was still school. Seeing as how I didn't have my school clothes and just a pair of sweats with a losse t-shirt, I took a shower and waited for the other brothers to get ready while I waited outside for them.

As they came out one by one, each of them were shocked at how early I was. Though the only one who spoke about my apparel was Reiji.

"And why are you not in uniform?" he said pushing up his glasses.

"If you can't tell, I left them at the Mukamis and don't have another pair. These are the only things I have at the moment."

He didn't seem all too pleased but, judging from the look on his face, he knew he couldn't complain anymore.

The last one to get in the limo was Laito, seeing as how he felt the need to comment on the clothing I was wearing even though he had seen me in it yesterday.

The order of the limo was Shu, me, Subaru, Laito, Kanato, Reiji and lastly Ayato.

The way to school was quiet. Nothing much said besides a little arguement here and there from the brothers but nothing too big... until they decided to bring me into the picture.

"So little lamb, how do you know little bitch?" the perve asked.

"I met her after an encounter with Mr. Stick-up-his-ass over there." I said while pointing straight to him.

Reiji gave me a cold look at the little nickname I gave him which made me laugh a little bit at his expression.

"You need to know your place human," Ayato said, one the other side of the limo, "you owe Yours Truly some of your blood for that."

"I owe you nothing tomato head. If anything you owe me. For being a conceited brat."

Some chucklkes were heard through the limo. Even the lazy one opened his eyes a little at the joke. I couldn't help but smirk at his face. It truly was such a terrific sight to behold in ones eyes. So magnificently delightful.

I felt a head on my lamp and looked down to see Shu's head on it. Not bothering to complain I left his head there and decided to close my eyes myself. I took off my glasses, placed them on my lap and closed my eyes.

It was only a few more minutes until we actually arrived at the school.

I was the last to get out of the limo, seeing as how I was in the corner of it and it only seemed sensible to go out last. As soon as I left, however, the crowdd of screaming girls died down as they took a look at who came out instead of the normal girl. As I was walking I heard a few of them whispering.

"Why is she with them."

"First the Mukamis and now them."

"She's such lucky girl."

"I want to be in her shoes."

The last one made me chuckle to myself. She did not want to be in my shoes. If she did she would have died immediately. Failing the task that life handed her.

I went to my first class. As usual it was boring but I had to deal with the consequences of being human. Which is basically slavery until death.

After about three more classes I couldn't help but notice that I haven't seen the Mukamis all day. I figured they were just busy with their classes but even that sounded stupid in my head.

As I turned the corner I accidentally bumped into a person. In the process I dropped my bag and tried picking it up only to also see a book on the floor that wasn't mine. Realization hit on who the person was.

Without making eye contact or looking at him I tried, somewhat, starting a conversation.

"So how are you guys fairing with the Sakamaki's old blood bag?" I said, with little to no hint of emotion.

"Why did you leave?"

We stood up after picking the one book he dropped and handing it to him. "I left to go into town and then one of the Sakamaki's found me. So I decided to stay with them until your time with Yui was over. Seeing as how you now have another source of blood I felt it very unnecessary to have two humans in a house with four brothers. But it doesn't mean that I'm not going back. I will, but only if everything is back to normal. The data I have collected isn't nearly enough to go back to my mother yet."

"I see." He gave me a look with pure hatred, "So as long as you are staying with the Sakamaki's, you are the enemy."

"Very well then, _Mukami."_

With those last words exchanged both of us left to the way we were headed to in the first place. The rest of the day, or night, was pretty normal after the encounter. The Sakamaki's weren't bothering me much to my pleasure, and the Mukami's weren't talking to me. In both cases, it was fine that I wasn't getting much of the attention. But I also hadn't seen Yui at all either. Which probably meant they forced her to stay home instead of come to school.

Which makes sense in a way. Why would the predator let his prey try to escape? They don't.


	15. Chapter 15

_**Ok so I am actually updating sooner then expected which is honestly great in my opinion. And she got her uniform after the last chapter. But either way let's move on with the story. ^_^**_

 **Chapter 15:**

A few days passes and for those few days there wasn't a single sighting of Yui. It made me think on what they were doing to her while she wasn't here. During those few days one of the Mukami's would be gone too but each of them seemed a little irritated when returning to school. Yes people do tend to not like the fact they have to go to school but this didn't seem like one of the issues. It must have been something with Yui.

At the moment all I could think was of how grateful I was to not be in her situation. I was glad I wasn't her in the first place. If I had grown up scared instead of fascinated and angry with vampires I don't know what I would be. Would I be like Yui... scared and weak? Would I be oblivious to the race of vampires? Will anything still be the same?

All these thoughts plagued my mind all day until I finally saw her. I saw Yui but she didn't look too happy. In fact, she looked really miserable.

"Yui!" I called out to her. She turned around looking to see who called for her until she finally spotted me and waved. For a split second I felt bad for her. She was being tossed around like a human hamburger and she couldn't really defend for herself. And considering the fact they were vampires with brute strength, she was a fly compared to them.

"Hi Kojima-san."

"What's with the formality change all of a sudden. They haven't been beating you have they?" I said a little bit frustratedly.

"No! They haven't been doing that!"

"Have they been manhandling you?!"

Yui couldn't say or do anything besides look at her feet, finding it the most interesting thing to look at at the moment.

"Yui... you have to learn how to say no and fend for yourself. Even if they are stronger you have to show them you mean business." I said, slamming my right fist into my left open palm.

"But I can't do that. They're stronger than me. And whenever I do try, they get mad at me."

 _Damn. With how the Mukami's are she might not survive very long. or maybe..._

"Hey Yui..."

"Yes."

"Did anything they tell you made you curious or confusing?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did they... how do I put this... **say** anything that you didn't understand?"

She thought about it for a few moments. Looking up at me she said "Kou-kun said that he wanted to be Adam after he bit me for the first time. That's pretty much itWe were soon interrupted by one of my least favorite Sakamaki brother, who has a stick that he needs to get out of his ass.

"And here I thought you simply ran off. Now I see you really didn't." he said menacingly.

"I thought I stated to you a few days ago that they took her. Or were your ears too covered up by that ego of yours to listen?" I taunted.

"I'm sorry I haven't at least contacted you Reiji-san. I was taken by the Mukami's."

"I really have little to no interest on where you've been or who you've been with." Reiji said.

"Now that's a damn lie. They've been raging animals since you were taken. Honestly for vampires they are very spoiled."

Then I saw Laito whispering very seductively next to Yui's ear.

"Little Bitch you're so cruel."

"Laito-kun!"

"Why does every one like to pop up?" I asked extremely annoyed. But seeing as how I was irrelevant at the moment they blatantly ignored me.

"So you toss us aside to go have fun with them?" Laito asked

"And of all things," Kanato said while popping up behind Yui, "I'm not even convinced they are real vampires. I don't like that."

"Well someone has been looking for Little Bitch all this time." Laito spoke up.

"Yeah," I interrupted, "Ayato seems to be the only one in this damned family that actually seems to care about you. Or at least your blood. It saddens me really, that today he decided not to come to school. He would have been displeased yes but he would have also gotten some of his senses back."

"Ayato-kun isn't here today?" She asked.

The guys left leaving me to answer her question. Though to put it frankly I didn't want to have to tel her about Ayato's feelings towards her. It was impertinent at the moment.

"Don't mind them Yui. They are just very stressed at the fact that they don't have your blood to satisfy there needs at every beckoning moment." I said.

"Where is Ayato-kun?"

"Home. He didn't want to come today because he felt there wasn't a need to."

"Why would he think that?"

"Yui, you ask too many questions for your own good. Sometimes you need to stop babbling and smost timtart taking action. If you want to know go back and ask him yourself." I said a little bit too coldly. But she knew I was right and din't pick the subject up again. "Yui. It's almost time to head to the next class. You should get going."

"Ok Misaki-chan."

I waved goodbye to her as I turned around. I was glad I had put on a sweater, only because I hated the uniform. After a while of wearing it I decided to just put on some leggings since I hated the skirt so much.

As I was walking I heard one of the Mukami's calling another person a neet. Which could only mean that it was Yuma since he liked to call people weird creature names. I stayed in my spot however, deciding to lean on the wall and listen. For a few seconds there were no words spoken until I heard the second person speak.

"If you want to pass, just pass."

 _Shu._

"Tch." I saw Yuma round the corner of the stairs and saw him leave before I decided to walk up the stairs to where Shu was.

"Hey Shu." He didn't move from the spot which was unsurprising to say the least. "Instead of sleeping here you want me to play you something in the music room?"

Surprisingly he got up and headed to the music room that I usually find him in. I started heading there with him because my next class was music, and it didn't matter where I was for that class.

We got inside the music room and the first thing that Shu did was lay on the usual couch that he liked to sleep in. I decided to head to the cello and play a few pieces for him that I had memorized. I couldn't seem to remember any more, and seeing as how I didn't have any sheet music with me I decided to go to the piano. I played a few Eurielle songs and played one of my favorite songs from this one anime _**(Yui's intro song thing)**_ that I haven't really played in a long time. Thankfully I didn't mess up, though I did have to go slow because I couldn't remember that well.

After a while Shu opened his eyes and sat up as if he was in a daze. I knew that look, because that was the look they gave my father and me before we separated... he was hungry and it looked like he smelt blood.

None of this was a good sign.

 _ **So this is a cliffhanger. Cause why not hang the last words of the chapter over a cliff and say WAIT to all the people reading. But oh well it's alright. I need to say something though. WHY IS THE ENGLISH DUB SO HORRIBLE FOR THIS ANIME! NONE OF IT MAKES ANY SENS! THE MUKAMIS VOICES DON'T SOUND LIKE THE ACTUALLY CHARACTER, KOU CALLS HER MASO-KITTY INSTEAD OF M-NEKO-CHAN AND YUMA'S VOICE ESPECIALLY SOUNDS SO HORRIBLE! I FEEL LIKE RIPPING OUT MY EARS WHEN THEY TALK! WHY COULDN'T THEY HAVE DECENT VOICES LIKE THE SAKAMAKIS! IT MAKES NO DAMN SENSE**_


	16. Chapter 16

_**So I'm actually updating quite earlier then I expected. I guess it's cause I was actually looking forward to updating or I am severely bored to death and I felt obligated to actually update. Oh well, at least I'm updating am I right?**_

 **Chapter 16:**

The fact that he smelled blood and hadn't drunken any was a really bad sign. None of the Sakamaki's wanted my blood because they felt they were too worthy to ever drink mine or it just "wasn't the same."

"Shu. Shu. Listen to me. I don't want you going on a rampage, especially because we are at school and if you go to find Yui right now all hell would break loose." I said, trying to push him back onto the couch he was laying on.

"If you don't want me to go insane... then why don't you give me some of your blood?"

In a flash I was pinned down onto the couch. Shu's hold on me was really starting to hurt. "Why don't you just drink it then. You seem to want to anyway. I can tell... you'r thirsty."

Without a second thought he place his head in the crook of my neck and bit me. It hurt like hell but it was alright. It meant that I wad correct in my hypothesis, and I love being right.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

I decided to head to the library a little bit before it was time to go to look up some stuff on Adam and Eve. That could have been the only thing that Kou meant when he said that to Yui. If he wanted his name to be Adam he would've just changed it in the first place. Sadly I couldn't find anything. Which makes sense considering I was looking in the school library for answers. But, it also meant that I needed to go to the Mukami's and ask them personally or look in their library or the Sakamaki's.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The next day went very oddly. As I was walking around the halls of the school, I happened stumble upon Yuma holding Yui, while trying to pass Shu who was laying on the floor. I tried not to get into whatever was happening but I saw Yuma bite Yui after setting her down. I assumed he was trying to make Shu jealous or show some emotion because Yuma looked straight at him while biting her. _**(JUST TO SAY I RE WATCHED IT AND I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT SHUS THEORY ON YUMA BEING EDGAR)**_ After they left Shu looked nauseous. He looked like he was trying not to puke up last nights dinner with the way he looked. I couldn't help but feel sorry.

The ride home was a little less fun then usual. It seemed more depressing than usual. It felt like something was happening within each of the brothers heads. I knew that I had no place in being concerned for vampires, seeing how my beliefs were about them and everything else that I stood for, but this seemed out of the ordinary.

When my father and I were attacked, those vampires seemed like the ones in the movies. Cold hearted and ruthless. They did anything for the taste of blood or just enjoyed the screams that emitted from a human being brutally tortured. But these guys seem to have a reason for why they are like this. It made me think, just because they are vampires that need blood to sustain them, could humans and vampires really get along with each other? Could vampires actually love?

All of these were swirling around my head forcing me to zone out the world around. I didn't realize we were outside the Sakamaki household until I felt a tap on my right shoulder.

"Little lamb we've arrived." It was Laito.

"Oh. Thanks Laito." I stopped for a moment when I got out the limo. "Hey Laito."

"Yes?"

"Can you take me to the Mukami's? I need to get some of my stuff from there." It wasn't a lie but it also wasn't the truth. I just wanted to see how every one was doing. There was something in my gut that was telling me that everything that has happened was because of this "Adam" thing.

Laito was looking at me suspiciously. Why wouldn't he? I was asking to go back.

"I need to go to get some of my things. I only brought sweats remember? And that was only because I was actually wearing them."

"Alright Little lamb," he said with fake defeat.

Laito grabbed me and in a matter of seconds we arrived outside the gates of the Mukami household.

"I will come back for you in an hour little lamb. Don't keep me waiting or you will be punished." With that he disappeared.

I walked up to the front steps but decided that I shouldn't knock on the door just yet. I decided to to find the closest tree to the room that I had my stuff in and climbed it. It was fairly difficult but I managed to get on the highest branch. I saw the window where my room was and walked on the roof. Thankfully my door wasn't the kind to lock easily, so I tapped the window and the lock fell. I opened the window and put my legs in first so that way I had a smooth landing. I closed the window so a draft wouldn't be felt and walked over to the bedroom door.

Though, leaving my room felt a bit too easy but it was also worth a shot to just leave it seeing as what I needed to do was important. Gathering all my courage and making up a good excuse just in case one of them decided to detect me, I opened the door.


	17. Chapter 17

_**I probably might not be able to upload as soon as I'd like to only because the volleyball season has started up and that plus the fact that I'm lazy and tend to do homework at the last minute helps consume my time and I won't be able to update soon. But I will most likely update at least once between now and november and then I'll owe each and every one of you two chapters within a two day time span of the 31st of october and november 5th.**_

 **Chapter 17:**

I opened the door and didn't see any of the brothers there. I couldn't help but let out a sigh of relief seeing that I didn't have to encounter the brothers just yet. After my last encounter with Ruki I wasn't in the mood to see any of them, let alone talk to them. But it was completely fine with me. If they wanted to be petty vampires they could, I couldn't care less. But it was strange how they were doing everything based off of "Eve." I didn't have a clue as to what they were hinting at but seeing as how I'm human I was considered very irrelevant.

I walked down the hall and very easily made it to the library, considering the fact that was the only place I actually cared to remember the directions to. I skimmed over every book there was and couldn't find a single thing that had a single thing on "eve" and it was starting to piss me off. Until I found it. A book about vampire lore. I skimmed through the pages of the book, still standing in the area I found it, and soon found a page that held a loose piece of paper.

On that paper was the name Karlheinz and Adam and Eve. It didn't give me much answers but it gave me an idea. Maybe the one who started the apparent "Adam and Eve" plan was this person, who was more than likely a man judging by the name. But I couldn't help but wonder why there was a paper with a just three names. It didn't make any sense.

I put the paper in the book and put the book back on the shelf and walked out of the library to head back to my room. Or at least I attempted to. As soon as I turned around I ran into what was as tall as a giant but was actually a really tall jerk.

"Hey Yuma, how's it going?" I said nonchalantly. He seemed really irritated, which means I've achieve my goal.

"What are you doing back here fore-eyes?"

"I wanted to look for a good book. Those Sakamaki's seem illiterate."

"Finally something we agree on."

"You know what this means... we're getting along... the world is going to end." I said as seriously as possible. Both Yuma and I start to shudder at the fact that we actually agreed on something. That wasn't a good feeling... it really wasn't right.

"Hey Gian, why don't you move out of the way and let me pass."

"And why should I let you?"

I didn't know what to say but then a thought crossed my mind. "I have to pee." I said rather quickly.

Yuma looked away and started muttering at how stupid I was, but I couldn't really blame him. Why did I think of having to use the restroom as an excuse? Being with those damn Sakamaki idiots is really starting to get to my head.

 ** _I'm sorry this sin't as long as you expected but I am literally limited on how much time I have to write a damn chapter and it's pissing me off. This was kind of a free-bee because I didn't know what dramatic thing I could put in the damn chapter to make the next one actually good. But I promise you the next time I update it'll be a lot better. Thank you for reading BYE ^_^_**


End file.
